


Merely a Diamond's Pearl

by burntToenails



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: :), Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Poofed, Shatter, but - Freeform, didn't, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntToenails/pseuds/burntToenails
Summary: Basically Yellow Pearl pisses Jasper off and gets poofed by her so Yellow D gets kinda mad-Just read the thingNone of the characters belong to me :)
Kudos: 10





	1. Just a Pearl

**Jasper POV**

A slow day on Homeworld. As usual. Ever since the war against Rose Quartz and her so-called “Crystal Gem” army ended, I wasn’t as active as usual. Of course, it’s been a while since I’ve been transferred to Yellow Diamond, but I still really miss Pink. Don’t get me wrong. My Diamond is the most flawless being in the galaxy! But Pink- 

“Oh, quit sulking, Jasper.” Came the high-pitched voice of none other than… Yellow Diamond’s pearl. Stars, this is going to be a long day.

“I’m not  _ sulking,  _ I’m just bored.” I lean against a pillar and cross my arms.

“Now can you just leave me be?” I ask, annoyed

“No.”

“What’s a diamond’s pearl doing here anyway?”

“That’s none of your business!”

Pearls can be so obnoxious. “It is my business if it’s in my room.” That was true. Yellow Pearl was being awfully  _ nosy  _ if you catch my drift. 

“Just needed a place to sit.” The pearl replied. Taking a seat on a nearby chair. She started sorting through files. 

“What are those?” I pointed to the screens that were floating in front of her.

“ _ Those  _ are important files on the  _ Crystal Gems.”  _ She spat those last words. That pearl is really trying to tick me off, is she. 

“The war’s over, pearl. Why would you need those?” I scoffed. 

“ _ Our  _ Diamond ordered me to track down the remaining Crystal Gems.” Yellow Pearl continued to look through the screens.

“And Rose Quartz.” She added with a smirk.

That set me off. “Rose Quartz was the one that shattered my Diamond!” I yelled. No one mentions that traitor in front of me. Yellow Pearl gave me a warning look. “Buuuh… I mean Pink..Diamond.” I corrected myself. 

“Oh, About Pink Diamond…eh, never mind. Not important.” The pearl was keeping something from me. I know it! 

“Tell me! I stepped closer to the lower ranked gem.

“Why would I do that?” Was her smug reply. I was about to force the answer out of her when-

“Alright, alright. I just thought that Pink deserved what happened to her is all.” The smirk that fell on her face was replaced. Okay, that’s it. No one trash-talks Pink Diamond like that. I snarled at the pearl. “What?  _ Our  _ Diamond thinks so too…” She always emphasises ‘our’ to enforce the fact that my gem and mind belong to Yellow Diamond now. But that can’t be true, can it? All the Diamonds were close to Pink. Yellow was too. Before I could stop myself, I lunged at pearl and attempted to poof her. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING, JASPER??!” She shrieked. “Pink Diamond did not deserved to be shattered! She was honorable and strong, just..like..the OTHERS!” I finished with her gem in my hand. I have to find a place to store this. Not in here. I step out into the hallway and find a room with many bubbled gems. She’s just a pearl. I’ll be fine. I bubble the pearl and attempt to make her bubble float and blend with the others when I feel like someone else is in the room. Then I remembered. This is Yellow Diamond’s throne room. I’m screwed.

“What are you doing... _ with my pearl” _

I turn around slowly and right there, in front of me, golden eyes boring into mine, was Yellow Diamond


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper gets caught by Yellow Diamond

Jasper POV  
I immediately stood straighter and saluted. I should have thought this through. But- she’s only a pearl. A pearl that could be replaced easily.  
“Well? Spit it out!” Yellow Diamond’s eyes narrowed.  
My mouth was completely dry and I think my skin went a few shades lighter   
“I-I..um...w-we were..she s-said..-” Ugh. Why am I stuttering so much?! My Diamond probably hates me now.  
“Get. On. With it.”   
I felt a hand grab the scruff or my uniform. Yellow raises me up so we were now making direct eye contact with each other. gulp.  
“W-w-well you see..my..uh..Diamond...your pearl was sorting through some Crystal Gem f-files and…”  
I explain everything to my Diamond, hoping she would let me go unharmed.  
“Sh-she was only poofed, my Diamond! I-I could let her gem out of the bubble a-a-and she can-” I quickly try to find a solution but my Diamond raises her hand, silencing me.  
“So I see you’re still partial to Pink, hm?” She smirks. I bet her head’s full of ideas on how to punish me after this conversation. Might as well say goodbye to Homeworld as I knew it.  
“Well I..” I didn’t want to admit that I really miss my original Diamond. I try to advert my eyes from her glare, but there is no way to hide from the piercing gaze.  
“I knew it!” Yellow Diamond places me back. That smile can’t mean any good.  
My Diamond gestures towards the pearl’s bubble. I take it as a que to free her.   
When I do, however, I notice something wrong with the gem. Then I realize. Oh no...I cracked my Diamond’s pearl. I’m in some pretty deep sh*t right now.   
“Jasper…” Yellow Diamond probably already knows.  
“Is there anything wrong with my pearl’s gem?”   
I take one look at the cracked pearl in my hand and look back to the massive diamond in front of me. I decide not to tell the truth.  
“O-of course not, your Radiance.” Big. Mistake.  
“Well then, why isn’t she reforming?”   
This is it. I’m gonna get shattered right here.  
Yellow Diamond picked up her cracked pearl and examined it.  
“Just as I thought…” Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
“Wha- Is something wrong with her, my Diamond?” I start sweating. Dammit weaknesses.  
“Yes…” my Diamond glared at me even more. I didn’t even know she could do that!  
“W-w-what is it?” Oh my stars this is so scary.   
“She’s cracked.” Yellow directed her gaze towards me.  
“O-oh really? I don’t re-”  
“Don’t lie to me, Jasper.” She rolled her eyes. Of course she knew I wasn’t telling the truth. No one lies to Yellow Diamond’s face and gets away with it.   
I looked down at the floor.  
“I-I might have been too harsh on her…” my face heated up. I wouldn’t have gotten into this mess if it weren’t for me missing Pink Diamond.  
“I will try to heal my pearl but if this doesn’t work, I’ll be sure to give you what you deserve.” Yellow Diamond’s free hand was clenched in a fist, a light smoke coming out of it.   
“Now get out of my sight.” My Diamond waves me off.  
“O-of course, my Diamond. Thank you.” I bow and leave the throne room.  
That...was close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this good enough to continue? Please let me know and also I will take suggestions for chapter three :)

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper's in so much trouble...  
> Tell me your thoughts on this in the comments


End file.
